starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Firmus Piett/Leyendas
Firmus Piett era un humano que se convirtió en el último almirante del Escuadrón de la Muerte de la Armada Imperial, la flota de Destructores Estelares personal de Darth Vader. Proveniente de orígenes humildes en el marginado planeta Axxila en el Territorios del Borde Exterior, Piett comenzó su carrera naval en la flota antipirata de su mundo. Aunque su procedencia era cuestionada, la creatividad y vocación de Piett hicieron de su sector el más seguro en el Borde Exterior. Su capacidad de lograr ascensos, no obstante, no se debió tanto a su dedicación, sino a su habilidad para culpar a otros cuando se cometían errores. Con un extraordinario número de arrestos y represiones atribuidos a él, al igual que un aparente registro de operaciones totalmente limpio, Piett obtuvo la atención de oficiales de alto rango en el Centro Imperial. Al ser transferido a la Armada Imperial, Piett fue seleccionado para que sirviera en el Escuadrón de la Muerte de Vader, cuya tarea era merodear la galaxia en busca del sede de la Alianza Rebelde. Tras recibir la capitanía del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] Acusador, Piett sirvió con eficiencia hasta que quedó vacante el mando de la nave insignia de la flota, el Acorazado Estelar Ejecutor. Como capitán del Ejecutor, Piett buscó inexorable la base oculta de la Alianza mientras discretamente socavaba la reputación de su superior, el Almirante Kendal Ozzel. Durante la Batalla de Hoth, Ozzel fue ejecutado por Vader bajo acusaciones de incompetencia, lo que permitió a Piett la sutil ocupación de su puesto. Aún siendo criticado por su veloz ascenso a la cima de la jerarquía de mando, Piett llevó a cabo sus funciones con entusiasmo, aunque viviendo bajo el temor de terminar del mismo modo que Ozzel. Cometió errores potencialmente severos después de su promoción, pero con astucia evadió la culpa como antes había hecho. Tras el fallido intento de capturar a Luke Skywalker en Bespin, el Ejecutor fue apostado de vuelta en el Centro Imperial, y Piett fue asignado al mando del Acusador nuevamente. Sin embargo, en el 4 DBY, Piett regresó al puente del Acorazado Estelar, con la tarea de comandar a la flota Imperial en la Batalla de Endor. Piett falleció en la batalla cuando un interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A pilotado por Arvel Crynyd se estrelló contra el puente del Ejecutor. Biografía Vida temprana s capturados.]] Firmus Piett nació en la ecumenópolis de Axxila en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, durante la Era Clásica de la República. Poco después de la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden y la resultante Imperialización de la galaxia, Piett comenzó su carrera naval, sirviendo en la flota antipirata de Axxila. Debido a que no contaba con contactos en los Mundos del Núcleo, Piett fue marginado por su origen y obligado a trabajar en su sector natal, la Hegemonía Ciutric. A pesar de este percance, Piett no tardó en ascender por la jerarquía y adquirir el mando de la flota antipiratería, convirtiendo a la Hegemonía Ciutric en uno de los sectores de mayor seguridad en el Borde Exterior. El registro de operaciones de Piett a cargo de la flota era impecable, haciendo hincapié en una tremenda cifra de "arrestos y represiones". La reputación de Piett no tardó en llegar a los Mundos del Núcleo,Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back lo que le procuró numerosas promociones, y obtuvo el rango de tenienteStar Wars: The Force Unleashed II, PS3/Xbox 360 Darth Vader Databank entry hacia el 1 ABY.''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (cómic) Sin embargo, en lugar de mostrar orgullo por su ascenso, el Teniente Piett permaneció siendo cauteloso y optimista al ver que varios de sus superiores eran estrangulados hasta la muerte a través de la Fuerza por Darth Vader, Comandante Supremo de la Armada. En este momento de su vida, el Teniente Piett se percató de la creciente obsesión de Vader con exterminar a la recién formada Alianza Rebelde. Igualmente, Piett estuvo al tanto del proyecto secreto de Vader en Kamino y de cómo éste desviaba gran cantidad de recursos de la flota Imperial, incluyendo al menos un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] y varias de las nuevas unidades terroristas. En una correspondencia personal de Piett interceptada, él mencionó cómo Vader ejecutaba a varios oficiales por haber fracasado en el escape de su "sujeto de prueba más valioso". Piett temía que su ascenso jerárquico inevitablemente le llevaría a un puesto de responsabilidad directa ante el Lord Sith. A causa de la gran reputación moral de los oficiales que eran asignados a servir a Vader, Piett pidió ser transferido a la Flota de Defensa de Coruscant, antes de que mayores promociones le colocaran en servicio de Vader y su absoluta intolerancia a los fracasos. Capitanía del Acusador Piett fue seleccionado específicamente por Lord Vader para que formara parte del Escuadrón de la Muerte, su flota personal de Destructores Estelares.Según The New Essential Guide to Characters, Piett fue designado personalmente por Vader. No obstante, Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back afirma que Piett fue producto de un proceso de selección emprendido por oficiales en los Mundos del Núcleo. Como capitán del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] Acusador, Piett trabajó bajo la dirección del Almirante Amise Griff, quien comandaba desde la nave insignia de Vader, el Acorazado Estelar Ejecutor. Varios meses tras la Batalla de Yavin, Piett entró en contacto con el planeta Kabal, el cual declaraba su postura neutral en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Puesto que la neutralidad era una insolencia a ojos del Imperio, el capitán ordenó que el Acusador atacara Kabal. Entre las naves que lograron escapar del planeta estaba el Halcón Milenario, un carguero conocido por estar confabulado con la Alianza. Los cazas de Piett persiguieron al Halcón, hasta que éste entró en la proximidad peligrosa de una estrella enana moribunda. En vista de no querer arriesgar sus naves a una entidad tan inestable, Piett ordenó a sus cazas que regresaran al Acusador.Deadly Reunion El capitán del Destructor Estelar aparece en la reimpresión de Deadly Reunion como Piett, aunque si bien no se le identifica en el texto. La nave es identificada como Acusador en The New Essential Guide to Characters, la cual también afirma que Piett ejercía su capitanía para el momento en que ocurre la historia Deadly Reunion. Mientras se aproximaba a la base Rebelde en Yavin 4, el Ejecutor, con Piett adentro, fue atacado por el piloto Vrad Dodonna. Con miras a ganarse el favor del Señor Oscuro, Piett felicitó personalmente a Vader cuando el ataque de Dodonna resultó fallido. Dodonna falleció posteriormente en un intento de estrellarse contra el Ejecutor.Doom Mission Durante la Evacuación de Yavin, en la que las fuerzas del Imperio Galáctico obligaron militarmente a los miembros de la Alianza para Restaurar la República a abandonar sus fortalezas ocultas, el Almirante Griff murió en una colisión accidental. Con el almirantazgo del Escuadrón de la Muerte siendo relegado al Capitán Kendal Ozzel, Piett recibió el comando del Ejecutor. Posteriormente, el Ejecutor y el Destructor Estelar Vengador sondearon a la Nébula Viuda Negra en busca del Destructor Estelar Erradicador, y de una corbeta mensajera comandada por el Capitán Sodarra. Durante la búsqueda, el carguero Halcón Milenario apareció en la zona, y el Ejecutor le ordenó que se detuviera para parlamentar. Piett y un grupo de seguridad de soldados espaciales se aproximaron al carguero mediante un transbordador. Mientras los soldados inspeccionaban la nave, Piett interrogó a su capitán, Han Solo, sobre si había visto a la corbeta o al Erradicador. Solo negó haber entrado en contacto con las naves, y afirmó que su vuelo procedía desde Ord Mantell. Cuando la inspección reveló que la nave estaba vacía, Piett se mostró curioso, preguntándose cómo un carguero vacío tendría dinero para viajar hasta Ord Mantell. Solo sugirió sobornar a Piett, lo cual enfureció tanto al Imperial que ordenó el encarcelamiento del piloto y de su copiloto, el wookiee Chewbacca. Sin embargo, ambos lograron eludir la custodia más tarde.Scoundrel's Luck Capitanía del Ejecutor Kendal Ozzel, tiempo antes de la defunción de éste.]] A lo largo de varios años, Piett y su tripulación emprendieron la búsqueda de la nueva base de la Alianza tras el incidente en Yavin Prime. La mayor parte de los Rebeldes eludió ser capturados o muertos tras la batalla, y lograron establecer una nueva base de operaciones en otra parte de la galaxia. En su rol de capitán, Piett supervisó personalmente la adquisición del nuevo personal de la nave, seleccionado oficiales tales como el futuro Comandante Gherant. Piett llegó a comprender la manera en que operaba la cadena de mando del Escuadrón de la Muerte, al enterarse de cómo Vader ejecutaba a los oficiales incompetentes. El capitán se prometió a sí mismo que no sería víctima de la ira del Señor Oscuro como resultado cometer un simple error. Existía en la flota la percepción general de que el Almirante Ozzel tenía tanto poder sobre la tripulación como el mismo Vader, pero Piett desconfiaba de tal veredicto y optó por estudiar de cerca a su oficial superior, de manera en que pudiera aprovecharse de los errores del almirante. Su muy evidente misión le ganó el repudio de Ozzel, pero del mismo modo le valió la posibilidad de ser promovido. En el 1.5 DBY, Piett fue apostado temporalmente en el Retiro del Emperador en Naboo, antes de ser transferido a Dathomir. En ese planeta, ocurrió una calamidad masiva con la dispersión descontrolada del Proyecto Imperial de arma biológica I71A. Como resultado, se levantó una zona de cuarentena, seguida de informes constantes desde la planta de investigación rastreando el origen de la dispersión. Piett ordenó a un operario Imperial que consiguiera una muestra del virus desde la zona de cuarentena para que fuera analizada. También le instruyó al operario rescatar a todos los sobrevivientes del personal de investigación científica, así como explorar la infraestructura de la planta. Cuando el operario cumplió con sus asignaciones, habiendo también salvado a los científicos sobrevivientes, Vader en persona lo contactó y felicitó. Posteriormente, Piett condecoró al operario otorgándole un Swoop Bengala-S. Vader, en los años siguientes a la Batalla de Yavin, descubrió que el hombre responsable por destruir la Estrella de la Muerte era Luke Skywalker, su propio hijo. Con la esperanza de convertir a Skywalker al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, Vader se obsesionó con rastrear al joven Rebelde, concentrando gran parte del tiempo y recursos del Escuadrón de la Muerte en darle caza. En el 2 DBY, Vader recibió una transmisión del Gobernador Bin Essada de Gyndine, quien afirmaba que su Capitán-Supervisor Grammel, coordinador de las operaciones Imperiales en Circarpous V, había capturado exitosamente a Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker. Grammel también había descubierto al poderoso cristal Kaiburr, una roca capaz de aumentar el uso personal de la Fuerza. La posibilidad de estar en custodia del cristal y de los Rebeldes motivó a Vader, quien ordenó a Piett que llevara el Ejecutor hasta Circarpous V. La nave operó con suma eficiencia, aunque Vader advirtió al capitán que no toleraría retraso alguno. Al llegar a Circarpous V, el Señor Oscuro no logró ni capturar el cristal Kaiburr ni a los dos fugitivos.Splinter of the Mind's Eye Vader continuó con su obsesión, pidiendo a Piett que montara una trampa en Verdanth. Un droide sonda víbora, conectado al Ejecutor mediante un ciberenlace, transmitió una señal de auxilio y esperó que los Rebeldes la hallaran con esperanzas de acudir a un rescate. La sonda sí detectó una presencia Rebelde, pero apenas compuesta de un par de droides. Piett, decepcionado por su hallazgo, informó a Vader, pero aún así el Señor Oscuro estaba confiado de que atraería a más agentes de la causa. Poco después, Luke Skywalker y Han Solo llegaron al planeta, lo cual permitió a Vader activar el ciberenlace. Mediante el uso de la Fuerza, Vader intentó extraer la ubicación de la base Rebelde de la mente de Skywalker, pero fracasó.The Final Trap En el 3 DBY, el Escuadrón de la Muerte reanudó la búsqueda de la base Rebelde. Finalmente, un droide sonda víbora informó un posible candidato en el sistema Hoth. A sabiendas de que el Almirante Ozzel desacreditaría el hallazgo, Piett esperó a que Lord Vader apareciera en el puente del Ejecutor para avisar a su superior. Ozzel, como previó Piett, dio poca importancia al descubrimiento, considerándolo una posible guarida de traficantes, pero Vader quedó convencido de que era la base de la Alianza y la ubicación de Skywalker. Vader, siguiendo el consejo del capitán, ordenó al Ejecutor dirigirse hacia el sistema Hoth. El almirante quedó hecho el ridículo, lo cual empobreció en gran medida su imagen ante Vader, como tal había planificado Piett. Almirantazgo Ozzel hizo que la flota saliera del hiperespacio cerca del sistema Hoth con la esperanza de sorprender a los Rebeldes antes de que pudieran preparar una defensa. No obstante, la maniobra alertó a la Alianza de la presencia del Escuadrón de la Muerte. Los comandantes de la Base Eco levantaron un escudo de energía que impedía todo tipo de bombardeo desde la órbita, medida que había planeado realizar la flota Imperial. Vader se mostró fúrico cuando el error táctico de Ozzel le vio forzado a capturar la base mediante una operación terrestre de grandes riesgos. Inmediatamente, Vader contactó a Ozzel y a Piett, estrangulando al Almirante hasta matarlo con la Fuerza. Mientras Piett era testigo de aquello, Vader le instruyó que preparara un asalto terrestre y utilizara la flota para bloquear Hoth. Para el asombro de Piett, Vader también le otorgó un ascenso a almirante antes de que el cuerpo de Ozzel siquiera pudiera llegar al piso.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] El primer acto de Piett como almirante fue deshacerse del cuerpo de su predecesor. Como el Capitán Venka ahora llevaba el mando del Ejecutor, los oficiales más jóvenes realizaron apuestas secretas sobre la expectativa de vida de Piett, ya que los almirantes de Vader no duraban mucho en el cargo. Sin embargo, Piett se dedicó a sus funciones. El General Maximilian Veers y la Fuerza Ventisca lograron derrotar a los defensores Rebeldes durante la Batalla de Hoth, pero varias naves enemigas pudieron atravesar el bloqueo. Después de aterrizar en el planeta, Piett recorrió brevemente los restos de la Base Eco antes de informar a Vader de que diecisiete naves Rebeldes habían sido destruidas en su intento de escapar. Vader mostró poca importancia ante el logro, ya que su objetivo principal era el Halcón Milenario. Vader estaba convencido de que poseyendo la nave y su tripulación compuesta por Han Solo, Leia Organa, C-3PO, y Chewbacca como rehenes, lograría atraer a Luke Skywalker hacia su trampa.Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back''La novelización de ''El Imperio Contraataca expone que Vader creía que Skywalker en persona estaba a bordo del Halcón Milenario. El Ejecutor partió tras el Halcón Milenario, persiguiéndolo lejos de Hoth, pero el carguero de la Alianza buscó refugio en el campo de asteroides del sistema. Piett mostró preocupación de que los asteroides pudieran provocar un daño significativo a los cruceros del Escuadrón de la Muerte, pero Vader no le dio importancia. Al hacer su reporte, Piett fue una de las pocas personas que llegó a ver al Señor Oscuro sin máscara. Piett desplegó Bombarderos TIE/sa para que obligaran al Capitán Solo a salir de su escondite, mientras el resto de la flota recorría el sistema, pero ambos esfuerzos resultaron en vano. El nuevo almirante pronto se vio nuevamente atareado, con una transmisión al Ejecutor hecha por el Emperador Palpatine en persona. El Emperador exigió hablar con Vader, y tras informarle a Vader, Piett recibió instrucciones de alejar al Ejecutor del campo de asteroides para enviar una transmisión clara. Para el disgusto de Piett, Vader convocó a un grupo de cazarrecompensas al puente del Ejeutor con la esperanza de usar sus servicios en la búsqueda del Halcón Milenario. El almirante estuvo especialmente preocupado por la presencia del implacable e infame Boba Fett. Piett seguía confiado en que el Escuadrón de la Muerte podría encontrar el carguero y lo haría, y depositó su fe en un reporte del Destructor Estelar Vengador que afirmaba que estaban en persecución del Halcón Milenario. Complacido, informó a Lord Vader del avance, pero poco después el Señor Oscuro descubrió que la nave había desaparecido tras lo que aparentó como un ataque suicida contra el Vengador. Tras asesinar al capitán del Vengador, Lorth Needa, Vader ordenó a Piett que desplegara la flota a lo largo de varias trayectorias en continuación de la búsqueda del Halcón Milenario. El Señor Oscuro no estuvo complacido, y no vaciló en hacer ver al temeroso Piett su molestia. El almirante entonces recordó el destino de su predecesor. Tras la dispersión del Escuadrón de la Muerte, Vader recibió una transmisión de Fett, que había localizado a Solo y al Halcón Milenario en la Ciudad de las Nubes en Bespin. Vader ordenó a Piett que llevara el Ejecutor a Bespin a toda prisa.The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader Al llegar a la ciudad flotante, Piett envió un equipo de sabotaje a dañar el hiperimpulsor del Halcón Milenario, en una medida por impedir que los Rebeldes escaparan si llegaban a eludir la trampa de Vader. Mientras tanto, los hombres de Vader capturaron a Solo, Organa, Chewbacca, y C-3PO. Vader terminó regresando de la ciudad con las manos vacías, a pesar de que Skywalker había mordido el anzuelo. El Halcón Milenario no tardó en salir de la Ciudad de las Nubes perseguido por el Ejecutor. A petición de Vader, Piett ordenó al Teniente Cecius que preparara un equipo de abordaje y procedió a ordenar la activación del rayo tractor del Acorazado Estelar. Para la sorpresa y terror de Piett, el Halcón Milenario logró dar el salto a la velocidad de la luz. El error del almirante hubiera sido fatal en otro momento, pero Vader estaba muy conflictuado por el hecho de que Skywalker, su hijo, no había accedido a unirse a él. Después del incidente en Bespin, Piett redactó un informe sobre las acciones de Vader, el cual fue leído por el Emperador en persona. Alrededor de este momento, Piett envió a un grupo de agentes Imperiales al planeta Almas en el sistema Cularin a investigar informes de actividad de la Alianza allí.Rebellion Era Campaign Guide La Batalla de Endor y Muerte Varios meses más tarde, una vez más en el Ejecutor , Piett le dio el mando de la flota Imperial sustancial acumulado en Endor controlar la Alianza y la defensa de la Estrella de la Muerte II , 1 después de transportar a Vader a lo incompleto de batalla para supervisar las fases finales de la construcción . 24 El sobrino de Piett, ex Rebelde Sarkli , también estuvo presente 30 para servir junto a la guarnición en la luna del bosque . 31 Las operaciones y preparativos en Endor, supervisados en parte por el Ejecutor , 32 transcurrieron sin problemas hasta el transbordador Tydirium. Intentado aterrizar en la luna del bosque. El barco estaba transmitiendo un código Imperial más antiguo, aunque legítimo, sembrando semillas de sospecha en la mente de Piett. Vader pronto se dio cuenta del problema y ordenó a Piett que permitiera que la lanzadera aterrizara, asegurando a su almirante que él personalmente se ocuparía de los ocupantes. Finalmente se descubrió que la lanzadera llevaba un equipo de ataque de la Alianza , que tenía la intención de destruir el generador de escudos de la Estrella de la Muerte en la luna del bosque. El generador de escudos era la principal línea de defensa de la estación de combate, y su erradicación dejaría a la Estrella de la Muerte vulnerable al ataque. 3 Palpatine, actuando a través de Vader, envió a la flota al otro lado de Endor, para esconderla de la flota enemiga cuando llegaron. Poco después, la flota de la Alianza entró en el sistema Endor , lo que provocó que la armada de Piett saliera de su escondite. Enfrentado al famoso almirante Mon Calamari Gial Ackbar , las fuerzas de Piett bloquearon el vector de escape de la Alianza, mientras que sus combatientes fueron enviados a enfrentarse a sus contrapartes de la Alianza. 3 Piett recibió órdenes directas de Palpatine de no atacar directamente y atacar a la nave de la Alianza, por lo que su flota comenzó a sufrir la táctica del enemigo general Lando Calrissian de hacer que las naves capitales de la Alianza atacaran a los Destructores Estelares a quemarropa. Debido a esto, la actuación de Piett como comandante y táctica se vio muy obstaculizada, y la Estrella de la Muerte ya no pudo usar su superláser contra la nave enemiga, ya que ahora estaban acurrucados contra los cruceros Imperiales. Cuando el escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte finalmente cayó, muchos de los cazas de la Alianza entraron en la superestructura de la estación de combate, con un enjambre de naves imperiales en su persecución. Ackbar ordenó un asalto concentrado sobre el Ejecutor y el Dreadnought Estelar perdió su escudo deflector de puente cuando dos combatientes destruyeron el generador de babor. Piett ordenó a sus tripulantes para amplificar el fuego del Ejecutor pero para ese entonces ya era muy tarde cuando una "nave interceptora A rebelde" pilotada por Arvel Crynyd perdio el control tras ser golpeado por una torreta turbolaser pero aun con un poco manejo se sacrifica pilotando su nave dañada hacia el puente, Piett no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que Gherant quien si lo vio venir dijo "Ya es tarde" luego de que Piett lo viera, el junto con Gherant se lanzo a la cubierta de la nave y muere con Gherant y toda la tripulacion que estaba presente cuando la nave de Arvel explotara en el puente del Ejecutor. La nave que se hundió, atrapada en el pozo gravitatorio de la Estrella de la Muerte , cayó en picado en la estación de combate en una enorme bola de fuego. La batalla de Endor fue finalmente perdida por el Imperio, con Palpatine muriendo su primera muerte a manos del redimido Anakin Skywalker, quien también pereció. Apariciones *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (PhotoComic) *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novela) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (PhotoComic) *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Fuentes * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/admiral_firmus_piett_(b).jpg|cardname=Admiral Firmus Piett (B)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/failed_for_the_last_time.jpg|cardname=Failed for the Last Time}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/admiral_firmus_piett_(a).jpg|cardname=Admiral Firmus Piett (A)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/executor_bridge.jpg|cardname=''Executor'' Bridge}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/imperial_fleet.jpg|cardname=Imperial Fleet}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/hoth_system.jpg|cardname=Hoth System}} * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * *The Piett Dossier * Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada Imperial Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Individuos masculinos